Bhunivelze's Grand Alliance of Law
Bhunivelze's Grand Alliance of Law is a faction of villainous Demiurges' counterpart to YHVH's Divine Hierarchy and the Regiment of Nature. They are Supreme Beings who are not the original God of their universe while not synonymous with the original creator deity they do have the task of maintaining and sculpting the physical worlds. They believe themselves to be the real true bringers of salvation in the Exoverse, Disney Multiverse and the Omniverse. It is led by Bhunivelze from the Final Fantasy universe. History Members * Bhunivelze * The Demiurge (Shin Megami Tensei) * Yaldabaoth (Persona) * Zanza (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Idea of Evil * Meta-God (Shadow Hearts) * Fortinbras (Onimusha) * Yune (Fire Emblem) * God (Silent Hill) * The Shepherd (DC) * Yaldabaoth (SCP-Foundation) * God (Star Trek) * Athena (God of War) * Jesus Christ (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * God (Salvation Army) * Asmodeus (Dungeons & Dragons) * God and Satan (Spawn) * Sthertoth The Absolutes of Bhun * The Enchantress * Dolores Umbridge * Ra's al Ghul (Arkham-Verse) * Judge Claude Frollo (KH) * King Saul (The King: The Story of King David) * Takaya Sakaki (Shin Megami Tensei) * Superman (Injustice) Clients/Followers * Chris-Chan and Sonichu * the Church of Ente Isla (the Devil is a part-timer!) * Jin (Xenoblade) * Malos (Xenoblade) * Matal Mogamett (Magi) - Formerly * Sacntus (Devil May Cry) * Order of the Sword (Devil May Cry) * Admiral Greyfield (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) * New Rubinelle Army (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) * Courtney (Total Drama) * Prophet of Truth (Halo) * Covenant Empire (Halo) * Carmine Falcone (Nolanverse) * Carmine Falcone (Gotham) * Gihren Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam) * Donald Trump (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Adolf Hitler (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Joseph Stalin (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Benito Mussolini (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Eva Braun (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Napoleon Bonaparte (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Vladimir Putin (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Jair Bolsonaro (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * a crusader (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Pepe the Frog (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Shrek (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Brenton Tarrant (Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day) * Ozymandias (Watchmen) * Alexei Barnes Alderp (Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!) See also * Bhunivelze's Grand Alliance of law is ranked tied number 3 of the biggest threats with YHVH's Divine Hierarchy. Though They are way more Lawful Evil than YHVH's Divine Hierarchy. * Unlike YHVH's Divine Hierarchy, Bhunivelze's Grand Alliance of Law allows any Lawful Gods and other deities to join. * They wish to rule the Exoverse, Disney Multiverse and the Omniverse with Law and order by creating a perfect lawful Exoverse, Disney Multiverse and the Omniverse for their own rules. Sonic descriped this group as the Law and Order fan club. * They have angels, demons, and the archons that would help them. * Even though Bhunivelze's Grand Alliance of Law is full of Demiurges, YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) is a Demiurge but only wants Law and Worship as everyone's God for himself only. Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Demiurges Category:Bhunivelze's Grand Alliance of Law